


Anxiety

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mentions of a Panic Attack, Other, Tony is actually nice for once, just something to feel a little better when feeling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader has a Panic attack and calls for Tony since he kinda knows How to deal with them.
Kudos: 2





	Anxiety

It was only a couple minutes after midnight when you jumped up wide awake. It felt like there was an elephant standing on your chest. Your breath so heavy it was nearly impossible to calm down. Immediately tears started welling up in your eyes. You knew what that meant. Knew the symptoms all too well. A Panic attack was on its way. No it was here. You started trembling, tears fell and you couldn´t move anymore. Great, you thought. It took an hour to calm down enough to call for F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
“What can I do for you, Miss Stark?”, the AI´s robotic voice rang out.  
“Can you please call my brother, please? Tell him it´s urgent.”  
“Of course, Miss Stark.”  
Thanks to the Gods he wasn´t with Pepper or in the lab right now. It only took him a minute to storm into your room.  
“What´s wrong…”, he stopped in his tracks when he saw your weak form on the bed. “What happened, Sis?”  
He sat down next to you taking your hands in one of his, while wiping away your tears with the other   
“I had a nightmare.”  
“What did you dream about?”, his voice was low and calm doing the best job to help you to relax again.  
“I dreamt about a big purple man. No Alien. He had a gigantic army and you were trying to fight him but you failed and I had to watch you die.”, tears welled up in your eyes again.  
“Oh dear.”, he pulled you into a soothing hug. “We will never let that happen. You know how good I am at fighting.”  
“I know I know. It just all felt so real…”  
“It´s alright. You want to go downstairs and get a warm milk before we all go back to sleep?”  
“Yes, that sounds good.”  
Standing up he handed you a tissue to clean your still running nose with. Thanking him you took it and then made your way downstairs to the kitchen. Your brother heated up the milk, while you settled down at the table. Talking and joking around with Tony made your mood lighten up again and tired you out at the same time. Quickly the two of you drank the hot beverage and went back to your room again. Someone would clean up your mess later in the morning. It didn´t concern you at the moment. All that mattered was that your brother was still alive and well and that he was making sure you were feeling better. Once you were back in bed and Tony had tucked you in the world already seemed a little better.  
“How are you feeling now, (Y/N)?”, he asked.  
“Ready to go back to sleep I think. Thank you so much for helping me Tony.”, you hugged him once more.  
“No problem at all. After all you are always there to help where ever you can too.”  
“Still. I don´t want to be a burden.”  
“You know you are not. Now go to sleep you got to be fully awake and well rested later.”  
“Okay. Good night, Tony.”  
“Good night, (Y/N)”  
He left your room again and with a sigh you laid back down and almost instantly drifted back off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
